gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Glocken (Episode)
"Die Glocken" (im Original: The Bells) ist die fünfte Folge der achten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die zweiundsiebzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte Miguel Sapochnik. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 12. Mai 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 13. Mai 2019. Inhalt Daenerys und Cersei wägen ihre Optionen ab, als sich vor Königsmund ein epischer Konflikt anbahnt. :Quelle: Sky Handlung Auf Drachenstein Varys bereitet einige Briefe vor, die die Wahrheit über Jon Schnee verbreiten sollen. Einer von Varys' kleinen Vögelchen kommt herein und berichtet ihm, dass Daenerys Targaryen seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hat. Er fordert sie auf, es am Abend noch einmal zu versuchen. Der kleine Vogel fürchtet jedoch, entdeckt zu werden, da die Soldaten in höchster Alarmbereitschaft sind. Varys hat vor, Daenerys vergiften zu lassen, da sie allerdings nicht isst, kann er seinen Plan nicht verwirklichen. Er macht ihr jedoch klar, je höher das Risiko, desto größer ist die Belohnung. Danach schickt er sie zurück in die Küche. 300px|thumb|Varys erzählt Jon vom Targaryen-Wahnsinn Jon Schnee erreicht mit einigen anderen Nordmännern die Insel und wird von Varys empfangen. Er berichtet ihm von Daenerys' Wohlbefinden und meint, dass er sich Sorgen um sie macht. Er erklärt Jon, man erzähle sich, dass wenn ein Targaryen geboren wird, eine Münze geworfen wird. Er will dabei auf den Targaryen-Wahnsinn aufmerksam machen. Er wisse nicht, auf welcher Seite Daenerys' Münze landen wird, allerdings ist er sich bei Jon sicher. Jon lehnt jedoch ab und meint, dass Daenerys für immer seine Königin bleiben wird. In der Kammer der Bemalten Tafel trifft Tyrion Lennister auf Daenerys, die sich seit Tagen dort verschanzt hat. Er berichtet, dass es einen Verräter geben würde. Daenerys weiß allerdings schon davon und beschuldigt Jon Schnee des Verrats. Tyrion streitet dies ab und verteidigt Jon und erklärt ihr, dass eigentlich Varys hinter dem Verrat steckt. Allerdings ist Daenerys sich der Sache sicher, denn Jon brach sein Versprechen, welches er ihr gegeben hat. Wenn Jon sein Geheimnis für sich behalten hätte, würde man sich jetzt nicht beraten, um Daenerys ersetzen zu wollen. 300px|thumb|Varys und Tyrion verabschieden sich In der Nacht schreibt Varys weitere Briefe, als er plötzlich Geräusche aus dem Gang hört. Er weiß, was passieren wird und bereitet sich vor. Er verbrennt den letzten Brief, den er geschrieben hat, und legt seine Ringe ab. Grauer Wurm und einige Unbefleckte betreten den Raum. Grauer Wurm legt Varys Ketten an und begleitet ihn nach draußen. Dort wird er bereits erwartet. Tyrion und Varys verabschieden sich ein letztes Mal voneinander. Daenerys verurteilt ihn wegen Hochverrats zum Tode. Hinter Daenerys kommt plötzlich Drogon aus dem Dunkeln hervor. Mit den Worten "Dracarys" gibt sie Drogon das Zeichen, wodurch er Varys in Flammen setzt. Varys verbrennt und stirbt daraufhin. Später konfrontiert Jon Daenerys mit Varys' Hinrichtung. Sie verteidigt sich und behauptet, dass ihr nichts übrig geblieben ist als Angst. Jeder würde sie fürchten und keiner in Westeros würde sie lieben. Allerdings würden die Leute Jon lieben und zusätzlich ist sein Anspruch auf den Thron größer als ihrer. Jon macht ihr klar, dass sie für immer seine Königin sein wird, unabhängig davon, was andere von ihm denken. Sie geht auf Jon zu und fragt, ob das alles ist, was sie für ihn ist. Daraufhin küsst sie ihn. Als Jon sich von ihr abwendet, entscheidet sie sich für die Angst. Im Thronsaal versucht Tyrion, Daenerys davon zu überzeugen, Königsmund nicht anzugreifen, da Tausende von Unschuldigen sterben würden. Sie solle Gnade zeigen, genau wie sie es damals in Meereen getan hat. Er bietet an, ein letztes Mal mit seiner Schwester Cersei zu reden. Falls es ihm gelinge, sie von einer Kapitulation zu überzeugen, werde er die Glocken läuten lassen. Daenerys erzählt Tyrion, dass sein Bruder Jaime gefangen genommen wurde, als er versuchte, zu seiner Schwester zu gelangen. Sie macht ihm klar, dass, wenn er sie nochmal enttäuschen würde, es sein letztes Mal sein würde. In Königsmund Außerhalb von Königsmund bereiten sich Ser Davos Seewert und die anderen Soldaten auf die Schlacht vor. Tyrion erreicht das Kriegslager und begibt sich zu Ser Davos. Er fragt ihn, ob er etwas für ihn in die Stadt schmuggeln könnte. Danach macht er sich auf den Weg zu seinem gefangenen Bruder. Das Zelt wird von einigen Unbefleckten bewacht. Tyrion versucht, sich in schlechtem valyrisch Zutritt zu verschaffen, allerdings antwortet ihm der Unbefleckte, dass er die Gemeine Zunge spricht. Im Zelt unterhält Tyrion sich mit Jaime. Er hat den Schlüssel für seine Ketten dabei und will ihn befreien, damit er versucht, Cersei von einer Kapitulation zu überzeugen. Bevor er seinen Bruder verlässt, bedankt Tyrion sich bei ihm für alles, was er für ihn getan hat. Ohne Jaime hätte er seine Kindheit nicht überstanden, da er der Einzige war, der Tyrion nicht wie ein Monster behandelt hat. Die beiden umarmen sich ein letztes Mal und Tyrion verlässt das Zelt. 300px|thumb|Die Armeen bereiten sich vor Am nächsten Morgen versammeln sich die Nordmänner, Dothraki und Unbefleckten vor den Mauern von Königsmund. Währenddessen strömen die Zivilisten in den Roten Bergfried, um vor der Schlacht sicher zu sein. Cersei beobachtet alles von ihren Gemächern aus. In Königsmund befinden sich mittlerweile auch Jaime Lennister, Arya Stark und Sandor Clegane. Auf Befehl wird jedoch das Tor zum Roten Bergfried geschlossen, wodurch hunderte Zivilisten ungeschützt in der Stadt bleiben müssen. Jaime versucht, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, um in den Bergfried zu gelangen, wird aufgrund der Menschenmenge allerdings nicht gesehen. Danach versucht er, einen anderen Zugang zur Burg zu erlangen. 300px|thumb|Drogon zerstört die Eiserne Flotte Die Eiserne Flotte bereitet sich in der Schwarzwasserbucht auf die Schlacht vor. Sie beladen alle Skorpione und warten auf den Beginn der Schlacht. Euron Graufreud beobachtet den Himmel und erblickt plötzlich Drogon, der direkt auf sie zugeflogen kommt. Die Schützen bereiten sich vor und schießen, allerdings verfehlen sie den Drachen. Die meisten Schiffe werden zerstört, bevor sie erneut schießen können. Auch weitere Schüsse verfehlen den Drachen. Eurons Schiff wird ebenfalls zerstört und er muss sich an Land retten. 300px|thumb|Die Goldene Kompanie formiert sich Die Goldene Kompanie hat sich vor den Mauern der Burg formiert und wartet darauf, dass die Glocken läuten. Das Tor und die Mauern hinter ihnen werden von Drogon in Flammen gesetzt und zerstört. Daraufhin stürzt sich Daenerys' Armee in die Schlacht, um die Stadt einzunehmen. Der Großteil der Goldenen Kompanie wird verbrannt, der Rest wird durch die Armee getötet. Der Kommandant der Goldenen Kompanie Harry Strickland wird von Grauer Wurm mit einem Speer getötet. Währenddessen zerstören Daenerys und Drogon die restlichen Skorpione auf den Mauern der Stadt. Die Hand der Königin Qyburn informiert Cersei darüber, dass die Eiserne Flotte zerstört wurde und auch die Goldene Kompanie vernichtet wurde. Cersei allerdings glaubt immer noch an ihren Sieg und behauptet, dass der Rote Bergfried noch nie eingenommen wurde. Die Armee bahnt sich ihren Weg durch die Stadt und tötet jeden Soldaten, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Auf einmal treffen sie auf einen größeren Trupp von Lennistersoldaten. Sie stehen sich gegenüber und warten. Drogon landet auf einer Mauer und wartet. Letztendlich läuten die Glocken und Cersei kapituliert. Die Lennistersoldaten lassen ihre Waffen fallen und ergeben sich. Daenerys erblickt den Roten Bergfried und wird sichtlich wütend. Sie akzeptiert die Kapitulation nicht und fliegt los. 300px|thumb|Königsmund steht in Flammen Daenerys fliegt mit Drogon weiter über der Stadt und verbrennt alles, was sich auf ihrem Weg befindet. Sie attackiert das Gemeine Volk und verbrennt Tausende unschuldige Menschen, darunter auch Frauen und Kinder. Daenerys' Armee und die Soldaten der Lennister sehen, wie Daenerys alles in Brand steckt. Grauer Wurm nimmt daraufhin seinen Speer und wirft ihn auf den Kommandanten des Trupps, wodurch er diesen tötet. Die Armee stürmt los und tötet den Trupp der Lennistersoldaten, obwohl diese sich ergeben haben. Jon muss dabei entsetzt beobachten, wie die Männer und unschuldige Zivilisten abgeschlachtet werden. Er versucht, seine Männer zurückzurufen, allerdings gelingt es ihm nicht. Er beobachtet, wie einer seiner Soldaten versucht, eine Frau zu vergewaltigen. Er greift ihn und schubst ihn zurück. Als dieser versucht, ihn zu töten, wehrt Jon sich und tötet seinen eigenen Mann. Die Stadt steht mittlerweile komplett in Flammen. Das Feuer ist bis in den Untergrund von Königsmund vorgedrungen, wodurch das Seefeuer, welches vom Irren König überall unter der Stadt platziert wurde, in Flammen aufgeht. Daenerys macht sich als Nächstes den Roten Bergfried zum Ziel. Sie zerstört die Türme, wodurch diese auf die Zivilisten stürzen. Jaime Lennister befindet sich an der Küste der Stadt und muss beobachten, wie die Stadt zerstört wird. Er versucht, sich durch die Katakomben der Burg einen Zugang zu verschaffen. Bevor er diese betreten kann, wird er von Euron Graufreud überrascht. Euron bedroht ihn und meint, er würde der Königin seinen Kopf bringen, damit sie ihn ein letztes Mal küssen kann. Danach kämpfen die beiden, wobei es Euron gelingt, Jaime mit einem Dolch mehrfach in die Seite zu stechen. Am Boden liegened erblickt Jaime ein Schwert. Er schafft es, das Schwert zu greifen und Euron in den Bauch zu stechen. Danach macht er sich auf den Weg zu Cersei. Er hinterlässt Euron, der sich damit brüstet, den Königsmörder Jaime Lennister getötet zu haben. 300px|thumb|Arya und Sandor verabschieden sich Arya und Sandor befinden sich innerhalb des Roten Bergfrieds. Bevor sie weiter gehen, will Sandor, dass Arya zurückkehrt. Wenn sie ihm folgen würde, wird sie sterben. Er würde sein ganzes Leben lang nach Rache suchen und sie soll nicht wie er werden. Bevor Sandor verschwindet, stoppt Arya ihn, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Danach trennen sich ihre Wege. thumb|300px|Sandor und Gregor stehen sich gegenüber Der Rote Bergfried zerfällt und Königin Cersei, Qyburn, Ser Gregor Clegane und die Königsgarde wollen die Burg verlassen. Doch plötzlich stellt sich Sandor ihnen in den Weg. Die Königsgardisten greifen ihn an, können allerdings zurückgeschlagen werden. Cersei befiehlt Ser Gregor, sie zu beschützen, aber er reagiert nicht. Qyburn versucht einzugreifen, jedoch wird er von Gregor ergriffen und auf einen Felsen geworfen, der seinen Schädel spaltet. Cersei flüchtet und lässt die beiden Brüder zurück. Die beiden fangen an zu kämpfen und Sandor gelingt es, den Helm seines Bruders abzuschlagen, wodurch sein Gesicht enthüllt wird. Der Kampf setzt sich fort und Sandor sticht Gregor mit dem Schwert in den Bauch, wird aber zurückgeschlagen und geht zu Boden. Ser Gregor stirbt allerdings nicht, sondern zieht sich das Schwert wieder heraus, wodurch seine Rüstung abfällt. Letztendlich drückt Gregor Sandor an die Wand und zerquetscht seine Augen. Sandor ergreift ein Messer und stößt es Gregor durch den Kopf. Auch dies hat keine Wirkung auf ihn. Sandor stürmt los und stößt mit Gregor durch die Wand, wodurch beide in die Tiefe ins Feuer fallen und sterben. 300px|thumb|Jaime und Cersei sind wieder vereint Jaime hat es geschafft, zu Cersei vorzudringen, auch wenn er schwer verletzt ist. Die beiden umarmen sich und versuchen zu fliehen. Sie wollen über die Katakomben nach draußen gelangen, müssen aber feststellen, dass der Ausgang durch mehrere Felsen blockiert ist. Cersei fängt an zu weinen und meint, dass sie noch nicht sterben will und ihr Kind leben soll. Jaime versucht sie zu beruhigen und erinnert sie daran, dass die beiden das Einzige sind, was zählt. Danach stürzt der Rote Bergfried über ihnen ein, wodurch die beiden von Felsen erschlagen und unter ihnen begraben werden. Währenddessen macht sich Arya auf den Weg, um aus der Stadt zu fliehen. Sie muss sich dabei durch die fliehenden und schreienden Menschenmengen kämpfen. Überall trifft sie auf Tote oder Schwerverletzte, die an schlimmen Verbrennungen leiden. Irgendwann gelingt es ihr, in ein Gebäude zu fliehen, in dem sich viele Frauen mit ihren Kindern befinden. Sie meint, dass wenn sie hier bleiben würden, alle sterben werden und dass sie in Bewegung bleiben müssen. Sie macht sich mit einer Frau und ihrer Tochter auf den Weg durch die Stadt, als diese jedoch von Dothraki angegriffen werden. Sie versucht, der Frau aufzuhelfen, diese will aber, dass Arya ihre Tochter rettet. 300px|thumb|Arya entdeckt das PferdSie versucht, sie mitzuziehen, allerdings bleibt sie bei ihrer Mutter. Arya kann sich gerade noch retten, bevor das Feuer die beiden verschlingt. Nach einer Weile wacht Arya wieder auf. Mehrfach verletzt und bedeckt mit Asche erblickt sie die Ausmaße der Zerstörung der Stadt. Sie sieht die Leichen der Mutter und der Tochter, die sie beschützen wollte. Die beiden wurden bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Plötzlich sieht sie ein weißes Pferd, das mitten auf der Straße steht. Sie geht langsam auf das Pferd zu und versucht, es zu beruhigen. Arya reitet mit dem Pferd davon. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Nora *Martha Tode * Varys - auf Befehl von Daenerys Targaryen von Drogon hingerichtet * Harry Strickland - mit einem Speer von Grauer Wurm getötet * Euron Graufreud - von Jaime Lennister erstochen * Qyburn - von Gregor Clegane getötet * Gregor Clegane - von Sandor Clegane ins Feuer gestürzt * Sandor Clegane - zusammen mit seinem Bruder Gregor ins Feuer gestürzt * Cersei Lennister - in den Katakomben des Roten Bergfrieds unter Steinen begraben * Jaime Lennister - in den Katakomben des Roten Bergfrieds unter Steinen begraben * Nora - von Drogon bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt * Noras Tochter- von Drogon bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee alias Aegon Targaryen *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Nebenbesetzung *Pilou Asbæk als Euron Graufreud *Marc Rissmann als Harry Strickland *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Gregor Clegane *Laura Elphinstone als Nora *Bronte Carmichael als Martha Anmerkungen Trivia Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Verfilmte Kapitel Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Tyrion hat aufgrund schlechter Valyrischkenntnisse Verständigungsprobleme mit dem Wachposten, so wie ihm dies bereits zweimal in Meereen passiert war. Da Varys bereits verstorben ist, kann dieser die Übersetzung nicht mehr korrigieren. ("Die Rote Frau", "Das Buch des Fremden") *Tyrion erwähnt gegenüber Jaime, dass er nicht gedacht hätte seine Schuld begleichen zu können. Er befreit Jaime aus der Gefangenschaft, so wie sein Bruder ihn damals ebenfalls befreit hat. ("Die Kinder") *Man sieht Drogons Schatten auf den Häusern der Stadt. Bran sah dies bereits mehrfach in einer Vision. ("Der Löwe und die Rose" und "Blut von meinem Blut") *Jaime stirbt in den Armen der Frau die er liebt. Dies war sein Wunsch, so zu sterben, wie er es damals Bronn gegenüber erklärt hat. ("Die Söhne der Harpyie") *Gregor Clegane versucht seinen Bruder auf die selbe Weise zu töten wie Oberyn Martell, indem er ihm die Augen eindrückt. ("Der Berg und die Viper") Galerie Bilder 805_Harry_Strickland_Goldene_Kompanie.jpg 805_Grauer_Wurm.jpg 805_Tyrion.jpg 805_Jon_Schnee_Varys.jpg 805_Euron.jpg 805_Daenerys.jpg 805_Cersei.jpg 805_Jon_Schnee_Davos.jpg 805_Jon_Schnee_Tyrion_Davos.jpg 805 Arya 2.jpg 805 Arya 3.jpg 805 Arya Sandor.jpg 805 Arya.jpg 805 Cersei Jaime.jpg 805 Daenerys Jon.jpg 805 Daenerys 2.jpg 805 Euron 2.jpg 805 Jaime.jpg 805 Grauer Wurm Jon Davos.jpg 805 Sandor.jpg 805 Sandor Gregor.jpg 805 Tyrion 2.jpg 805 Tyrion.jpg 805 Varys Jon.jpg 805 Varys Tyrion.jpg 805 Brennende Stadt.jpg 805 Euron 3.jpg 805 Varys.jpg 805 Dany wütend.jpg 805 Goldene Kompanie.jpg 805 Gregor Clegane.jpg 805 Jon Kampf.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 5 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 5 Inside the Episode (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Season 8, Episode 5 fr:Les Cloches ru:Сезон 8, серия 5 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Episoden